Hypnotic Journey
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Lame title, I know. A girl named Chloe is bored at a little kid party and decides to take part in a hypnosis booth. She gets hypnotized and is going to be taken on a trip to meet THE WORLD. Contest entry for LivyKitty's contest
1. Chapter 1

Chloe wondered around the party. It was very boring to her, well because it was a little kid party that her mom dragged her to. Chloe let out a sigh of boredom and continued around the place. One thing happened to catch her eye, a hypnosis approached the booth quite bewildered, she had always wondered if hypnosis had worked.

"Excuse me, but may you hypnotise me? I wanna see if it works." Chloe said to the man running the booth. He smiled, his fuzzy eyebrows were raised high in a creepy way. Chloe seemed to think he looked quite familiar, he looked like a british man she knew by the name Arthur Kirkland. From one of her favorite Animes known as Hetalia. Anyways the man guided her to a seat.

"Close your eyes and breath deeply..." he said in a soothing british voice. Chloe began to breathe deeply and was overcome with a feeling of relaxation. It was very peaceful.

"You are going to get _very sleeeeppy."_ the man responded. She yawned and continued breathing deeply. Chloe was very sleepy now. Very strange. And who was this man?

"You need to sleep now. Close your eyelids." He said.

"I'mmm sleepy..." Chloe replied. Her eyelids slowly shut, and her breathing went to ease. The man smiled, Chloe was finally asleep.

"When I snap my fingers, you will obey my commands. When I say wake up you will fall out of trance." He said. Chloe continued to snore, the man chuckled. The man snapped his fingers and she was awake.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am taking you to meet everyone in the world." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>Chloe followed behind Arthur and Arthur approached Chloe's mom, who was talking with Chloe's stepmom.<p>

"Excuse me miss. I am Gustav Strizenburg of the International school of arts. I would like you daughter to join our school. She has amazing talent." Arthur told Chloe's Mom.

"Really? Amazing! Yes she can go!" Her mom exclaimed. That's when Chloe's mom drove her to IHOP for celebration pancakes.

Two weeks later, everything was ready to go. A limo waited outside with all the things Chloe needed and her mom was crying. They hugged and Chloe went into the limo with Arthur. She kinda just blankly stared.

"Wake up." Arthur said while sipping some tea. Chloe snapped out of trance and she looked around her, where was she?

"Umm. Where am I?" she asked. Arthur chuckled, she hadn't remembered everything.

"I am Ar-" He began.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE ARTHUR KIRKLAND FROM HETALIA!" She screamed/squealed. Chloe hugged him real quick and then began listening again.

"So you hypnotized me so I can meet the people of the world?" Chloe asked. Arthur nodded his head and finished his tea.

"But I hope you realized that you will have to go in and out of trance a lot. Or else all the countries will get in trouble."

"Why?'

"Because of something to do with the government. I'm not exactly sure." he responded. The limo came to a slow stop, then Arthur got out for a minute.

"Where are you going? I don't want to be alone!" Chloe yelled. A few minutes passed and Chloe was getting scared, so very sad when you are alone. But she heard the trunk open and then the door opened, Arthur entered and another man entered as well.

"Kesesese! This will be fun!" the albino replied.

"No wa-" Chloe began. But then Arthur snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Okay! here is the first chapter to my hypnosis story for livykitty's contest. I'm sorry I had no other ideas so this is what I got. I estimate that this will be from 5-10 chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!<strong>


	2. SMALL CHAPTER

**Random Person's POV**

Kitty ate a waffle, wait what? How does a chapter start like that. Anyways Kitty jumped into this exact story, and it goes a little like this...

She was waiting in the UK's world meeting center. Well, not exactly waiting, more like attacking the british people.

"The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!" She screamed while riding on Scotland's back. Scotland was annoyed to say the least. He grunted and continued running, knowing that it would make Arthur mad when he got back and heard about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Smallest chapter ever!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"So now what?" Gilbert said, while gently poking Chloe. Arthur leaned back and smiled.

"We go on to get Alfred at his apartment, that is all..."

"ARTHUR AND ALFRED, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Prussia responded loudly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elizaveta Hedervary just had a nosebleed and didn't know why.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur began to strangle the Prussian and after a while he stopped. They sat in the vehicle in complete silence, utterly bored. Prussia began tapping the side of the door, keeping to the beat of his hit song Mein Gott. Arthur began tapping along to but more to the tune of a guitar. At least it wasnt as boring. They started rocking out like a boss/ and were totally getting some strange looks from people in other lanes.

But they didn't notice that the hypnotized Chloe was humming along...

They picked up Alfred who of course brought burgers to eat on the road. Arthur uttered a few foul words that should not ever be used by a gentleman. They all were in the car and it was boring yet again. They honestly couldn't think of anything to do until Arthur realized something.

"We didn't wake Chloe up to introduce Alfred!" He told the others.

"Could you wake her up? She is drooling on my awesome pants..." said Prussia. He tried to push Chloe off but she fell right back as the vehicle made a sharp turn.

"Hahaha~! You got drool on your pants!" America said unintelligbly because of the burgers he was shoveling into his moutid Arthur.h.

"Wake up." said Arthur. Chloe fluttered her eyes open.

"SWEET! Now if Denmark was here it would be a party!" Chloe shouted. America and Prussia nodded in agreement.

"Okay so let me explain. We also are taking some of your friends to tour the world as well. Like people who write stories... about us..." Arthur began but then he felt akward. Especially since Chloe was super weird in those stories. Chloe scratched her head awkwardly and realized she forgot something. She. Had. Not. Hugged. Prussia. Yet. She glomped him and then went back to talking to Arthur.

"Are you talking about Morgan, Kitty, Moon, Emily, Em, and Lorelei?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. Arthur nodded and Chloe was fistpumping out of pure joy.

"Dude Britain, we are here at the airport to go to Italy." America yelled in Arthur's ear. Arthur started cursing some more. and then he groaned in aggravation.

"Ready Chloe?" Arthur asked. She nodded, she loved riding planes. Arthur held his right hand up, _oh shit. _Chloe thought. Arthur snapped his fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I HAVE BURGERS ON THE PLANE? THAT IS MESSED UP DAWG!" America yelled at the person checking tickets. Arthur sighed looking down at his feet while Prussia was dragging the hypnotized Chloe around. Prussia grunted, the little teen weighed more than she looked.

" Excusez-moi~ But you have been selected for a body pat-down~! Ohonhonhon~" the blonde man said. Arthur was in shock, "WHY ARE YOU HERE FROG?" he shouted, a few of the people waiting to board looked at the two in confusement. The man was laughing while trying to pat Arthur in... places... Arthur slapped the man and Prussia began to laugh.

"Kesesese, Francis! Come give the awesomest person in our trio a hug!" Prussia said. Francis and Gilbert shared a rather... disturbing... hug in front of an elderly couple. They gasped and reported the two to the airport security. Gilbert and Francis laughed heartedly and Arthur got angrier. Arthur shouted at them and pointed to his watch, france laughed lightly.

"Ohonhonhon~ I just so happened to be going on the same plane!"

"Why the bloody hell are you going on our plane?" Arthur retaliated.

"So I can hang out with the awesome Gilbert!" Francis responded. Gilbert nodded his head and everyone handed in their tickets. Prussia then remembered something and got out of the plane for a second and shouted, "Chloe!" The hypnotized girl followed to her name and stood by the seat.

"I CALL SITTING WITH ARTHUR!" said both Alfred and Francis. They glared at eachother and then stared at Arthur to choose who he would sit by. Arthur sighed and said, "Why would I sit by either of you bloody gits?" he told them. But in the end they found a row with 3 availible and they all sat there with Iggy in the middle. Chloe sat in the middle seat in front of their seat and Prussia sat behind them by the window because 'awesome people sit by the window'.

* * *

><p>After one extremely hilarious airplane ride that any fangirl would die to see they got off with France in handcuffs, and an America who peed his pants because people were taking to long in the restroom. Arthur was furious and Prussia exclaimed that the ride was "hilariously awesome!"<p>

They dragged a conciously unconcious Chloe to the cab that was waiting for them outside. The cab driver just happened to be Monaco and she made the others talk maturely. Arthur then said, "Wake up." and Chloe regained consiousness.

"What the hell! FICKEN DICH!" Chloe shouted at Arthur while Prussia held back a laugh. Monaco sighed and turned to Chloe, "A lady like you shouldn't talk like that." Monaco stated. Chloe's eyes sparkled, for Monaco was one of her top 10 favorite Hetalia Characters. Chloe nodded but she knew she wouldn't keep the promise. Chloe stared out the window to avoid squeeling at how America stared at England longingly, or at least it looked like that to her. As she looked out the window she saw five more cabs and noticed girls in them with some anime shirts. Chloe gaped and Francis smiled.

"So you have noticed Morgan, Em, Lorelei, Myrna, and Emily?" Francis asked. Chloe nodded but then looked confused.

"Where is Kitty?"

"OH SHIT WE FORGOT HER!"

"Be quiet you bloody narcisist. She is with my older brother Scott- Oh god... What have I done?" He said in disbelief. America laughed heroicly while 2/3 of the BTT snickered. Chloe knew exactly what he meant, she was probably torturing the Britts as we speak/Type/Think. Arthur alerted the other cabs and told Monaco that they needed to hurry up to the "Place". Monaco nodded and began to speed down the street until they reached the place.

Arthur brought out a blue gem and placed it directly in front of Chloe's face.

"You are getting sleepy... Sleepy... Sleeeeppiieeeerrrr... And your asleep." He said as the girl slowly fell asleep. The others waited in the cab with Arthur as he began the hypnosis.

"You shall Obey the commands of Arthur Kirkland-"

"AND THE AWESOME NAMED GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Prussia yelled. Arthur slapped him and began to curse at him.

"You just ruined the hypnosis you wanker!" Arthur shouted. America calmed him down and France drank some wine.

"Okay... I need to finish this... You will obey the rules we set out and you cannot hurt us... Also you shall attend a school while your with us..." Arthur finished. Chloe was snoring as he said this but the hypnosis would work none the less.

"You will go to sleep when I say-"

"British cooking is good~!" france said. England glared and France shrugged, 'It needs to be something nobody would say..." Arthur strangled the Frenchman and then continued. "You will wake up when I say-" Arthur began.

"FIVE METERS!" Prussia said. America laughed and Monaco sighed in the driver's seat. Arthur sighed and looked at the countries and ex-country.

"Here it goes... 5 meters..."


End file.
